The Life Of Dream
by x.X.3NiGMA.x.X
Summary: Ok this summary'z gunna suck but all well.This is the story of Crystal.One of the first ever WWE Diva's,enetering WWF when she was 18..She's 26 now and this is how her world changed forever...(also has stars from pirates of the caribbian in it)
1. The Beginning

**Title:** The Life Of Dream  
**Author:** Dream  
**Characters**: Crystal, Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, Keira Knightly, WWE Superstars, Caitlin, etc.  
  
**Summary**: _Crystal is a huge WWE Diva. She's 26 and has been a superstar in the WWE since she was 18. Caitlin comes along when Crystal's 23 and they become good friends, almost as close as sisters. Then, in 2003, something happens that changes their lives... forever._  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own my friends. They own them. Vince owns the wrestlers and WWE. The wrestlers own themselves too.**

****

**.Prologue.**  
  
This is the story of me. Yes, me. Not my biography, but of my life since I was 18 years old. See, I was born to be a wrestler. I got the body, the looks and I'm outspoken like God knows what. I'm just fearless. I'm not a bitch though. I'm easy to get along with. Just don't make me mad and we'll be cool. Although, if I don't like you, I'll tell ya. Anyway...this will be the story of my life from when I signed my World Wrestling Federation contract with Vince McMahon when I was 18 _(back in 1995)._ I was in WWF _(which we will go through of how you all now know it as the World Wrestling Entertainment, lawsuit. Big deal!)_ before any other diva. Granted, a lot of people think I'm the first lady of wrestling. Or to be in WWE, I wasn't. That title sits with one of my best friends... you might know her as Missy Hyatt, but I know her as Melissa Hiatt. Anyway, I will take you from that day until I met the love of my life and the father of my year old child, Kassidie Nero. Keep in mind; I don't play around when I'm pissed off. I say what I mean and this is a true story.

****

**World Wrestling Federation Headquarters in Connecticut 1995**  
  
I raked a hand through my long black hair and leaned forward in my chair.  
  
'Come on McMahon, I don't have much patience as it is.' I thought to myself as a tall strawberry blonde walked up to me.  
  
"Mr. McMahon will see you now Miss. Calloway," She said, waiting for me to get up.  
  
I nodded and stood up, smoothing out my black flair dress pants and adjusted my white button up dress shirt. I took a deep breath and followed the lady. She stopped at a door and knocked softly.  
  
"Mr. McMahon, Miss. Calloway is here."  
  
She opened the door a little and let me walk in. Now, I don't know if you've ever seen Vince but he's nothing like who he plays on TV. He's incredibly nice, as long as you don't cross path's with him. Eric Bishoff, the WWE Raw general manager, knows that. He's tall, about 6'2, has deep brown eyes, steel gray hair and almost always is in a suit. He smiled brightly and shook my hand.  
  
"Mark Calloway's niece, I presume?" He questioned.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"I'm his daughter. I just don't look as much like him because I got more of my looks from my mom," I laughed nervously.  
  
He nodded his head and sat down.  
  
"Your mother is a great woman. Now... it says here you were trained by Jerry "The King" Lawler. You started there when you were 16 correct?" Vince looked up from the paper.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Yes sir. Well... he didn't actually train me. "Hot Stuff", Eddie Gilbert, and Missy Hyatt trained me. I did more valeting than wrestling, but I can pull off some pretty good moves from what my dad taught me," I explained.  
  
He nodded and looked back down.  
  
"Says here you were born February 28th,1977. Your only 18?" He looked up, surprised.  
  
I smiled. "Yes sir."  
  
"Wow! You don't look it," He smiled brightly. "Well, we'll valet you for a while, put you in a story line with your dad and Glen Jacobs (you all know that man as Kane... no, he's not really scary and his haircut isn't really like that).  
  
I nodded and grinned. "Sounds fun."  
  
We laughed, and that last laugh changed my life forever... I was living the dream.

****

**My First Day September 12th,1995 on WWF Monday Night RAW**  
  
The Undertaker and Kane's music blasted through an arena in Sacramento, California as they walked out. _(a/n: keep in mind, Kane debut in 1997, but this is my story so it's 1995...damn it :p)  
_  
Paul Bearer grabbed a microphone and started to talk.  
  
"The Undertaker and Kane need me no more, so I pass the turn onto someone more grateful. Someone closer, someone much better. Lady's and Gentleman, the Undertaker's flesh and blood! Dream!" Paul Bearer said sadly.  
  
"Sandman" by Metallica blasted as Dream stalked down the aisle. The crowd screamed at her black leather mid-halter top and her black leather flairs with her black leather high heels. _(I have a thing about leather and hey! Vince bought it! I even have those shoe's and the top still. I wear it to every Wrestle Mania.)_ I have to say so myself... I have a picture of that night, and damn did I look good! My hip length jet black hair swayed as I walked and my haunting sapphire blue eyes glared around the arena, standing out more with the black eyeliner and black eye shadow. They even made me wear black lipstick! Boy did I look wicked, and in a damn good way too!


	2. Changes and Years

Title:The Life Of 

Charectors:Crystal,Orlando Bloom,Johnny Depp,Keira Knightly,WWE Superstars,Caitlin more to come

Summary:Crystal is a huge WWE Diva,she's 26 and has been a superstar in the WWE since she was 18.Caitlin comes along when Crystal's 23 and they become good friends,well,sisters more like it.Then in 2003 something happens that changes their lives...Forever.

Disclaimer:I dont own my friends.They own them.Vince owns the wrestlers and WWE.The wrestlers own themselves too.

Prolouge

This is the story of me.Yes,me.Not my biography but of my life since I was 18 years old.See.I was born to be a wrestler.I got the body,the looks and Im outspoken like God knows what.Im just fearless.Im not a bitch though.Im easy to get along with.Just dont make me mad and we'll be cool,but if I dont like you,I'll tell ya.Well.This will be the story of my life from when I signed my World Wrestling Federation contract with Vince McMahon when I was 18,that was in 1995.I was in WWF (which we will go through of how you all now know it as the World Wrestling Entertainment,lawsuit.Big deal!) before any other diva was.Granted alot of people think Im the first lady of wrestling.Or to be in WWE,I wasnt,That title sits with one of my best friends,you might know her as Missy Hyatt but I know her as Melissa Hiatt.Anyway.I will take you from that day until I met the love of my life and the father of my child,Kassidie Nero(my 1 year old daughter).Keep in mind this is a true story.

World Wrestling Federation Headquaters in Conneticut 1995

I raked a hand thru my long black hair and leaned foward in my chair._Come on McMahon,I dont have much patince as it is._I thought to myself as a tall strawberry blonde walked up to me."Mr.McMahon will see you now Miss.Calloway."She said waited for me to get up.I nodded and stood up,smoothing out my black flair dress pants (you know the really flairy kind) and adjusted my white button up dress shirt.I took a deep breath and walked behind the lady.She stopped at a door and knocked softly."Mr.McMahon,Miss.Calloway is here."She opened the door a little and let me walk in.Now I dont know if youve ever seen Vince but he's nothing like who he plays on TV.He's super duper nice,if you dont cross path's with him.Eric Bishoff knows that.He's tall,about 6'2 and he has deep brown eyes and steel gray hair,always in a suit.And guess what.Did you know our little old Vincent Kennedy McMahon is a old country boy from North Carolina?!(thanks Jim Ross!haha,you kno I love ya Vince!)He smiled brightly and shook my hand."Mark Calloways neice I persume?"He questioned.I shook my head."Im his daughter.I just dont look as much like him because I got more of my looks from my mom"I laughed nervously.He nodded his head and sat down."Your mother is a great woman.Now.It says here you were trained by Jerry "The King" Lawler,you started there when you were 14 correct?"Vince looked up from the paper.I nodded."Yes sir,Well,He didnt actually train me."Hot Stuff" Eddie Gilbert and Missy Hyatt trained me.I did more valeting than wrestling but I can pull off some pretty good moves from what my dad taught me"I explained.He nodded and looked back down."Says here you were born Feburary 28th,1977,Your only 18?"He looked up,surprised.I smiled."Yes sir.""Wow,You dont look it"He smiled brightly."Well,We'll valet you for a while put you in a story line with your dad and Glen Jacobs (you all know that man as Kane,no he's not really scary and his haircut isnt really like that).I nodded and smiled brightly."Sounds fun"We laughed.And that last laugh changed my life forever...I was living the dream..and man..it was gunna be eXtreme.

My First Day September 12th,1995 on WWF Monday Night RAW

The Undertaker and Kane's music blasted thru an arena in Secrameto,California and they walked out.(a/n:keep in mind,kane debut in 1997but this is my story so its 1995...damnit :p)Paul Bearer grabbed a microphone and started to talk."The Undertaker and Kane need me no more,So I pass the urn onto someone more grateful,someone closer,someone much better.Lady's and Gentleman,The Undertaker's flesh and blood,Dream"Paul Bearer said sadly and "Sandman" by Metallica blasted as Dream stalked down the aisle.The crowd screamed at my black leather mid-halter top and my black leather flairs with my black leather highheels (i have a thing about leather and hey!Vince bought it,I even have those shoe's and the top still,I wear it to every WrestleMania.)I have to say so myself.I have a picture of that night and damn did I look good.My hip length jet black hair swayed as I walked and my haunting sapphire blue eyes glared around the arena standing out more with the black eyeliner and black eye shadow,they even made me wear black lipstick,boy did I look wicked,in a damn good way too!Anyway.I stood in the middle of the ring staring at my father and "uncle" (no glen and my dad arent really brothers,duh,but he is like an uncle)I grabbed Paul Bearers mic and smiled wickedly.(I remember this day well eh?maybe cuz i got the tape!)"The urn Paul."I took the urn from his hands,that was the beginning of the most dominating tag team ever,next to my boyz Matt and Jeff then Edge and Christian.So..the story goes on....

About the next 4 years

Okay,about what happend up until 1999.Undertaker and Kane dominated and well,hate to sound like a cheerleader but they dominated and devistated.Thats basically all we did was wrestle,go to the hotel,sleep,eat and go to signings,fly to a diffrent state,its what I was used to.Nuthing much really happend,until 1999.I think.Yea.Nothing fun.Nope not at all.Okay Missy just smacked me so ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

SummerSlam '99

SummerSlam,the place where my dad was born,The Undertaker,but this time,This is where 'Taker was born.The bike ridin',America love'n son of a bitch!haha!(hey dad howz ya doin?)That night is also what changed my life,but not really forever.I dont think anyway.Anyway.I was clad in black leather bell bottems,high heeled leather boots and a red leather mid-way halter top and,once again,black makeup,exept the lipstick(bleh,only on halloween).Me and Kane waited in the ring for my father when "Rollin" by Limp Bizkit blasted the arena.I looked at Kane and he shrugged.Then my dad came out on a huge Harley Davidson,American flag in hand.He rode the bike around the arena then got off and stepped into the ring,looking at me and "his brother"then held up the American flag with his tag team title.Some funny music with a kickass beat hit the arena and they introduced them as...Matt and Jeff Hardy,The Hardy Boyz from Cameron,North Carolina.I tried my hardest not to laugh at the younger Hardy,Jeff,That boy,and still to this day,I dont think he remembers his original hair color at times,he got me hooked on it too,I think my hairs purple right now.(Thanks Jeffy).Anyway.Matt and Jeff won that match and I became good friends with them.I even dated Jeff for about 8 months but now were just super good friends,thats my rainbow brother.I'd do anything for him and I think me and Matt are the only one's that truely cried when he left WWE in April of 2003 while I was out on a "neck injury"(youll find out more about that when i tell you about 2003).Anyway.If you havent met Matt and Jeff you dont know what your missing out on.Its because of their punk asses I became the high-flying "Chick Jeff Hardy" I am today.Anyway this was also the year that my dad turned his back on me and Kane,his flesh and blood,he just left me getting beat by Edge and Kane getting cheated out of the tag team titles.Psh,Thanks 'Taker!Thats the night that Edge broke my nose,he still feels bad about that because his wife gave him hell about that.(good girl alanah!)Adam and Jay(which duh,you kno as Edge and Christian) are real cool too,I loved the 3 TLC matches between Edge&Christian,The Hardy Boyz and The Dudley Boyz.I watch them as much as possible,it just amazes me how they do that,then how I did that.1999 was also the year 3 of my best friends debut in WWF(e){better add that or i'll get sued,sorry pisses me off}.Caitlin Ludwick,which all you people know as my tag partner Skye,Amy Dumas and good friend Lita and then Patrisha Stratagias,your current WWE Womens Champion,Trish Stratus.These chicks are like,my other family,I dont know what I would do without them.Probably die.But us 4 have changed the face of wrestling,even more.'99 was also a hectic year with all the new superstars and the more memorable stuff happend,I even got away from the leather,for a little while.So lets see,the year of 1999 through the months.

January was Royal Rumble,I was second woman ever to be in it,I didnt win but I came out 12th and was one of the 4 left,only to get thrown out by Triple H.

February was In Your House-No Way Out.I wasnt in that pay-per-view so who cares?Not me.I turned 22 and geesh,started smoking (a/n to kids,dont smoke,you'll turn into me! boo!) I won the newly named Womens Title for the first time from Chyna.Lita debut with Essa Rios.We celebrated my birthday,sort of.

March was WrestleMania and the first TLC match.Awesome match it was.I had a match against Essa because it built up that he was talkin trash about me,my dad and Kane so I solved that.I lost the Womens Title to Ivory then she lost it to Jaquiline.

April-We celebrated Amy and my mom's birthdays.Another pay-per-view and I win the title from Sable.First ever Diva's battle royal-Rant!I so hate that WWE calls us Diva's I mean,we can kick ass just like the guys.Look at Me,Lisa Marie Varon(yall kno her as Victoria) and Amy.Weve been in TLC matches and Cage Matches.We can do whatever guys can,with the exeption of Stacy Keibler cuz muh girl cant move quik cuz of them legs!

Bleh,I aint goin thru all the months,just a bunch of birthdays,pay-per-view's and a couple of new people,partys and title exchanges.I break my knee.Hehe.I fell,down...the...stairs...hehe.

2000

Ah,the year everyone fuckin thought the world was gunna blow up.Y2J..I mean K.Yea.That night I sat at home laughin at all the people who were over reacting,now if it really would have happend,I would have like,died man.But all well.This was also the year I started wrestling again,turned 23 and my best friend broke into the buisness from WCW.Skye a.k.a Caitlin Ludwick.Then Shane Helms and Shannon Moore,oh god those guys are crazy!I pick on Shannon to this day because his wife's name is Crystal Leigh,Mines Crystal Lee.Shane's just,green.Everything about that boy is green,exept his wrestling,talk about an awesome wrestler you got The Hurricane right there,he's so missunderstood by the fans its not funny.The "Invasion" as they called it got alot of WWF(e) superstars pissed off because it WWF(e) threw all of the top people back down on the bottem rung of the ladder,I was pissed I mean I went from wrestling people like Chyna,tagin with Lita and The Hardyz,matches with Christian and all to teachin stupid WCW greenies how to wrestle.But I guess it all paid off cuz look at them now,I guess I could say I also made some good friends.2000 was also the year I started working for Dory Funk when I was at home.I was good friends with Missy Hyatt and she gave me a call wanting to know if I could meet her in Ocala next time I came home so I did and she introduced me to Dory and Martie Funk.Which now every 3 Sunday's I work at their shows called !BANG! which if youve heard of Wahoo McDaniel,I work with his son,Lil Wahoo McDaniel also known as Zac McDaniel.But anyway.I won the Womens Title that year from Trish Stratus,then lost it to Molly Holly,who lost it to Jaquiline,who lost it to Lita.The title just gets thrown around to much.

2001

Wow.Busy year with the Invasion still going on and all.I join Lita and The Hardyz as Jeff's "girlfriend" (keep in mind at this point were were only good friends,again,this was after we broke up) which was cool.Im always happy to work with Jeff cuz he's just so laid back but at the same time he's just out there,thats what makes Jeff so unique.Besides the hair.TLC II came around,me and Amy hit some kick ass hurricarana's before we got the big 3D.But 2002 was a bigger year.Nothing special happend this year with me.No titles or nothing.I just joined Team Xtreme,hit some Hurricarana's at WrestleMania18 and got a 3D,wow.

2002

The WWE (yes now its WWE) draft.Eeek!I hated this.I love everyone being on RAW because more storylines and RAW is live.But Vince felt it was time to divide the roster to a Smackdown! Roster and a RAW Roster,it totally sucked.I told Vince if I got drafted to Smackdown! that I would be miserable since Im used to doing LIVE! shows and not pre-taped.I mean with it being pre-taped it ruins the exitement because some numb-nuts post the results up on the internet.It spoils it.I hate it.Thanks Vince.Anyway.I did end up getting drafted to Smackdown and I got to work with my Dad again,as the damn Gothic Dream,whoopie.My dad didnt like that I wasnt happy because basically all my friends were on RAW.Amy,Matt,Jeff,Shannon,Shane,Jay,Trish,Caitlin,Chris Irvine(jericho),Glen and everyone else.The only people that were on Smackdown! that I actually got along with was my dad,Adam,Benoit and Torrie Wilson.Then those freaky Tough Enough people came along.Im good friends with Nidia and Jackie,Mavens cool.Hell wait,okay okay,their all cool.You know,Linda Miles,Maven Huffman,Nidia,Miss Jackie,Matt Capotellie,John Hennigan but for some reasons unknown to me Chris Nowinskie just freaks me out.If you can find out why please get ahold of me.I dont like how they got in WWE though.I mean I worked my ass off since I was 14 years old to get intoa good wrestling school thingy and bust my ass in school and at training to make good money and without my mom killing me and all they had to do was a few Marine drill thingy's.I rag them about that.But they can kick some ass.I give them that.Anyway Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore got transfered to Smackdown! and I was a little more happy.At least I had SOME of the group.That year pretty much sucked for me.They made me loose match after match after fucking match.TO MID-CARDERS!!!!!!Boy I was mad.I didnt let anyone know it though.As long as I was in wrestling I was a little happy.Plus,I had nothing to go for on Smackdown!.There was NO Womens title or anything.Just men's title.So whats a chick to do?Exactly what I did.Me and Edge teamed up to become the first ever Intergender Tag Team Champions.For the men's title.I got to wrestle the guys and all that stuff.It was so much fun and Im glad Vince is still letting me do it,and alot of the other Diva's as well.I think that might have been a top 10 favorite moment for me,when me and Edge won the titles at Survivor Series '02 against D'von and Batista.I loved the WrestleMania 18 even more because it was Jeff&RVD from RAW vs. Dream and Edge from Smackdown! for the World Tag Team Titles....in a ladder match.Now I had been in a couple of ladder matches,well okay,no I hadnt,I mean come on,When I was training I had only been a valet.Me and Missy had cheered those matches but never gotten involved,I mean come on,a 20 or 15 foot ladder comin at ur ass?My first instinct is RUN BITCH!But when Jeff thought of it I was more than happy,I would be working with 3 legends of the ladder matches.The end of the match wasnt fun.Jeff rags me about it because I had the belts in my hand,hanging without a ladder,Jeff's out,Rob's out and Adam's out,everyone's a bloody mess and little old Dream is fucking hanging with two 20 pound belts like her life depended on it.Jeff looked up at me and if you watch the tape closely you can see us talking.Im screaming "JEFF GET ME THE FUCK DOWN!!IM SCARED!!!!" and he's goin "UN LATCH THE BELTS AND FALL ON ME!!!" and Im thinking _This mother fuckers crazy as hell.But okay._ So I nodded to Jeffery fucking Hardy and unlatched the belts,fell and landed back to belly on him.Me and him were sore for probably 2 weeks.Matt picks on me about it now too since Im scared of hights.But now,I wouldnt trade that ladder match for anything In the world.I mean,climbing up a 15 foot ladder and pulling some of Jeff's moves was just awesome,Im glad I got to be in it.

2003  
Ah,The year Ive been DIEING to get to!!!!Okay well.Lets see,we got Royal Rumble,No Way Out,WrestleMania19,Backlash,Bad Blood,Vengance,Survivor Series,SummerSlam,Armageddon and all the other fuckin PPV's.Okay well.Love me or hate me my ass was in 'em all.Some way some how.And this is where my life changes.

Okay,Me,Amy,Caitlin,Trishie,Nora(molly holly),LisaMarie(victoria) and Gail Kim walk into the Houston,Texas arena for Badd Blood '03 when I spotted Dwayne stand with 2 guys.SO being natural out spoken me I walked over and jumped on Dwaynes back,only to get spun around and dizzy,but its all good.


End file.
